Recording has become a key feature of modern interaction-related environments and/or systems. For example, systems used for operating call centers, banks, academic institutions, government agencies, health care facilities and/or web based shopping may all comprise some form of recording capacities and/or systems. Interactions involving customers, clients, constituents or any other users associated with various respective industries, organizations and companies may all be recorded or may be selectively recorded according to various criteria. Recording of calls or communication sessions may be mandatory for some organizations, used as voice receipt or used for tracking, logging or other purposes.
Recording of calls may be performed at the end-devices. For example, in a peer-to-peer network, a computer application may record communication sessions using a recording agent for capturing communication sessions signaling and communication sessions media. However, such solutions may not be available or feasible for various scenarios as they may require installation of additional hardware or software on each endpoint that needs to be recorded. Additionally, recording at the endpoints may be highly distributed, which may cause central management of recording to be difficult or cumbersome. Recording at the endpoint may not be applicable for compliance requirements. For example, recording at the endpoint may not comply with the law or may be objected due to privacy issues.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals may be repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.